militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert E. Jarrell
| death_date = | birth_place = Rome, Georgia | death_place = Sedona, Arizona | placeofburial = LaGrange, Georgia | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Navy | serviceyears = 38 | rank = Vice Admiral | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles =World War II - Pacific Korea | battles_label = | awards = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | website = | other_name = | serviceyears_label = | rank_label = | memorials = | children = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | module = }} Albert Edmondson Jarrell (August 1, 1901 – April 23, 1977) was a commissioned officer in the United States Navy. Jarrell retired September 30, 1959 with the rank of Vice Admiral. DD Form 214, Armed Forces of the United States Report of Transfer or Discharge Biography Jarrell was the son of Henry and Lola (Edmondson) Jarrell. Born in Rome, Georgia, Jarrell soon moved to LaGrange, Georgia where he grew up. He was appointed to the US Naval Academy in 1921. Upon graduation in 1925 he went on to serve 34 years active duty with 21 of those years in foreign and/or sea service. In 1930 Jarrell met Anna Christine Holm, daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Edger Holm, in Eureka, CA. They were married January 24, 1931 and went on to have three children, Joan, Lewis and Henry. Jarrell retired with the rank of Vice Admiral in 1959 in Coronado, California. He soon moved to Ramona, California where he became active in local and state politics and charities. In 1972 Jarrell moved to Sedona, Arizona where he continued his political and charitable endeavors, which included running for State Senator. Jarrell died suddenly of a heart attack in his home in Sedona on April 23, 1977. Jarrell had three siblings: William Franklin Jarrell, Corinne Jarrell, and Henry Thompson Jarrell. Henry was a captain in the United States Navy and served more than 21 years on active duty. United States Navy In addition to his years at the U. S. Naval Academy, Jarrell received advanced schooling from the Army Chemical Warfare School in 1925, Naval Engineering from the Naval Academy in 1931-32, and a Bachelor’s degree in Naval Engineering from the University of California in 1932-33. Jarrell was a line officer, serving on a variety of ships and holding many commands and foreign assignments: Engineer Member, U.S. Naval Mission to Brazil (c. 1940) Commander, Destroyer Division 42 (Battle of Biak 1944) Commander, Destroyer Squadron 55 (Battle of Okinawa 1945) U. S. Naval Attaché and Naval Attaché for Air, Mexico City 1946-48 Commander, U. S. Navy Mine Countermeasures Station Panama City Fl 1949-50 Commander, Transport Division 11 (Korean War 1950) Chief of Staff to Commander, Destroyers Atlantic Fleet 1951-52 Professor of Naval Science, Rice University 1952-53 Commander, Destroyer Flotilla 1 1954 Commander, Amphibious Training Command Pacific 1955-56 Commander, Fleet Activities, Yokosuka 1956-57 Commander, Naval Forces Korea (CNFK) 1957-58 Commander, Training Command, Pacific Fleet 1958-59 Awards and decorations Navy Cross Legion of Merit with Gold Star, Oak Leaf, and Combat “V” Yangtze Service Medal American Defense Service Medal American Campaign Asiatic Pacific Campaign Medal Philippine Liberation Ribbon World War II Victory Medal Korean Service Medal United Nations Medal The ROK Order of Military Merit Taegeuk by President Syngman Rhee The Order of the Southern Cross by Brazil Navy Expeditionary Medal Navy Commendation Medal References Category:20th-century American naval officers Category:1901 births Category:1977 deaths Category:United States Navy vice admirals Category:People from Rome, Georgia